Her Favorites
by victoria alexandra
Summary: This is a oneshot, that involves Derek figuring out that He in fact loves Casey. DASEY!


Hey guys, I know I haven't updated anything in a while, but I wrote this one-shot. I wrote it a long time ago and I don't know if I really like it, but I'll post It anyway so you can have something to read :)

I don't own Life with Derek…**Yet**

**Her Favorites:**

Casey, Derek, Sam, Sam's girlfriend Lexi, Noel, Emily, and Sheldon were all celebrating at the Italian restaurant after another successful performance. Noel and Casey had the lead while Derek surprisingly once again played the villain. Casey thought Derek's role very fitting.

"I can't make up my mind. The salad looks good and healthy but the pasta in all its Carby goodness is appealing. "

"Uhhgggg!!!!She'll have the pasta with chicken and alfredo sauce. Also, she wants a diet coke, if possible, with a twist of lemon."

"Der-EK"

"what that's what you really wanted. I don't see the big deal."

"Your so infuriating. How can you be so chauvinistic!! As a **WO**man I can pick out what I want"

"Jezz Casey just because Max broke up with you doesn't mean you can abuse your PMS like behavior"

Its only logical that after the debacle that Casey would give a come- back, but she didn't. She didn't say a word she just got up and ran outside. To make it even more perfect it was raining. After everyone legitimately yelled at me, they ran after Casey. All that was left was me and Sam's girlfriend.

DaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLove DaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLoveDaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLove

"Y'all are both blind" Breaks through the silence.

Derek looked up at Lexi, Sam's girlfriend. She was pretty, not that he was romantically involved or anything, she was Sam's girlfriend thus hands off. She had Curly red hair and greenish- blue eyes. Surprisingly for Sam being as thin as he was his girlfriend was more voluptuous. Now Derek didn't mean fat or obese, he just means that instead of starving herself. She had a little meat on her bones. Unlike Casey, who got too thin after dating Max, Lexi was healthy. Like Casey was before Max messed with her head. Derek finally got Casey eating normal food, besides pasta is her favorite, but lets get back to the conversation at hand.

"Uh.. I can see pretty well"

"Ha Ha Ha. Derek that's not what I meant and you know it"

"Umm no I really don't."

"You love her"

"Uh.. No I don't love Emily"

"That's not who I meant and you know it"

"What and or who are talking about."

"Derek, we both know you love Casey. You just haven't realized it yet. Besides everyone else is too chicken to say anything"

"I do not love Casey, I like her… I Mean she's …uh.. fam--… family alright. I consider her Family"

"No you don't Derek you love her and you want her in your life forever. It's okay to want her like that"

"Umm.. Lexi I don't know you that well, but I'm just gonna say it. You are CRAZY. CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY…Crazy"

"Derek if you don't love her then you won't be able to answer these questions"

"Fine ask away"

"Alright question one: what's her favorite color"

"Come on anyone could answer that question Hell, Sheldon could answer that question"

"Doesn't matter answer honestly."

"Fine pink."

"Correct! question two: what's her favorite ice cream flavor?" Lexi asks with a smirk not dissimilar to my own.

Derek sighs "Mint Chocolate Chip"

"Alright question three: which is her favorite pants or skirts?"

Derek excited by a tougher question proudly exclaims " Haha trick question. Its neither, Its Scorts or Scooters or whatever you'd like to call them. You know those skirt short things"

" Great job! Alright final question: what's her favorite flower?" Lexi asks as she stands up to leave.

"Roses" Derek replies.

"Come on Derek you know the answer. Think!"

It was true. Derek did know the answer."It doesn't matter " Derek thought coming to the realization. "She doesn't love me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Lexi says with a wink as she makes her way to the exit.

Derek looks down at the table and sees a bouquet of Daisies. "Where did those come from?" Derek wonders. He looks up but Lexi vanished. She's nowhere to be seen. Although Casey had come back in, tears were streaming down her face and she was doing her hyperventilating thing.

"Here" Derek thrust the flowers into Casey's hands.

Casey somewhat affronted, just realized it was her favorite kind. "Oh Derek. I.. I.. I.. doesn't mean, I'm not still mad at you… "

"I know Casey. I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it."

"I know that Derek, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt"

"I know Casey. I'm still sorry." Derek says as he wipes her tear-stained face.

Things were going to be a lot better. And they were. None ever saw Lexi again. Apparently, she had a car accident and didn't make it. Sam had been devastated. She eventually faded from mosts memory.

DaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLove DaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLoveDaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLove

**Twelve years later**

"Derek, are you done yet? I mean I don't mean to rush you, but Sam's getting married in thirty minutes and you're the best man and all, we kind of have to be there on time" Casey said as she watched Derek lay daises on Lexi's grave.

"I know Casey, honey, but this is what she would have wanted."

"Its weird, we both never knew her that well. I know she dated Sam for two years, but those were the days when we were too caught up to realize…" Casey's voice faded away. "There was this one time though. Oh nah its silly, but maybe…"

"Casey, what was it?"

"Well, this will sound crazy, but Months before the accident, she played this game with me. I had to answer four questions about you. She said if I got them right then I'd realize something. For some reason, I never connected it, but Derek, I think she knew. It was about your favorites. "

"She did know Casey. We both have only her to thank."

"To think our love came down to a game of favorites."

"No Casey, our love comes from her big mouth. One that I will be forever thankful for. I mean what would have happened if she never said anything"

"Your right Derek, but come on don't want to late. Sam's future wife will kill you."

"Well, if we explain what we were doing in the car wink winkCasey"

"DER-**EK**" Casey shouts as they race back to the car.

If they could see Lexi, they would know she was smiling at their antics. I mean after all, while he might know her favorites, it also meant he knows how to piss her off faster.

DaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLove DaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLoveDaseyLove DaseyLoveDaseyLove

(AN:Sorry if it was hard to follow the dialogue. PLEASE REVIEW. Love you all!!! )


End file.
